The Vampire and His Lover
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: In a world where Werewolves and Vampires exists, there is a treaty. A treaty where neither race passes each other's territory. But it all ends when both races begin sneaking around. It gets worse when Tsurugi Kyousuke takes in the last Human Kind survivor, a girl named Sorano Aoi. They fall in love. But she soon becomes the target of the Werewolf Clan. [AU] [KyouAoi]
1. Prologue

**-Prologue-**

It's been almost a millenium or so, that the vampire race has dominated the werewolf clan. The Vampire Race has occupied the city and few had left to live in peace with the Werewolf Clan who wanted to live in peace with the Vampire Race somewhere in another part of the world.

The Werewolf King was impatient, and too much proud of himself and his clan. He was tired of the vampires and wanted to put an end to them. He always wondered to himself- "Why does the Vampire Race seem so better than us?". But when he had heard of the news, he decided to attack on the day when the Vampires are at their weakest.

It was that The Vampire Lord's wife bore ten sons and ten daughters- each seperated for a kingdom to his/herself. The Vampire Lord soon passed away, leaving the Vampire Lady and her children to defend themselves from the Werewolf Clan.

The Daughters of the Vampire Race were killed- with only three remaining. Their forces were weak due to that day. They had grown weaker as the days passed by and went to seek refuge in their brothers' kingdoms.

The Sons however, were more fortunate. Only half managed to survive the first reign. Luckily, one of the last remaining groups of the Human Kind forged a metal sword that enables them to kill the immortal Werewolf Clan, a metal called... Silver.

The Vampire Prince who had first held such a sword was a fourteen year old looking boy named Tsurugi Kyousuke.

The Vampire Lady was soon taken hostage by the Werewolf Clan, causing more destruction and war to their earth.

The Werewolf King only wishes to rule and that werewolves would dominate the Vampire-Werewolf feud rather than the Vampires.

It was accepted, but the Werewolf King did not keep his word.

Instead...

He had cut the Vampire Lady's throat right in front of her own sons.

He laughed evilly.

From behind, Tsurugi Kyousuke had stabbed him with his sword. And the Werewolf King soon dissolved into dust. The Werewolf King's brother soon took charge.

The war still remained. Until the truce between the Werewolves and the Vampire... it was a truce that no vampire shall go beyond the borders to the werewolf territory- same goes with the werewolves. The Human Kind was soon used a food since neither races had been using each other as food.

Now... there's only one human left in the world.

And she falls in love with one of the Vampire Princes.

And gets stuck in a love triangle along with a Werewolf Prince.


	2. A Girl Named Aoi

**Chapter 1: A Girl Named Aoi**

A blue-haired girl ran as fast as she could, trying to get away from the terrible werewolves who had the idea of using her blood for their strength.

Ever since the war ended, there had been only a few groups of humans left in the world- for the werewolves and vampires used their blood for strength and energy. However, in case of the next war, the werewolves and vampires have been continuing on using the blood of humans for their power.

The girl, Aoi, was the only one of her human kind left in the world. Tears escaped her eyes after she witnessed the deaths of her last remaining group. Now... she was all that was left...

She had no time for that- she had to continue on. She had to escape and live on, for the Human Kind. She swore to herself that she would survive for her and her kind's sake. She ran and hid behind a bush just nearby the borders between the Vampires and the Werewolves' territories. And yes, the treaty was still on.

The Werewolf group's current leader- a boy named Gamma, no younger than the age of sixteen, partially transformed his face into a white-grey werewolf, he sniffled his nose. Trying to find the scent of the girl.

Luckily, Aoi was hiding behind a berry bush, hiding her scent, but it was full of thorns, giving her scratches in her arms, legs and torso. But the scent of the berries was still stronger.

Meanwhile, nearby, one of the Vampire Princes- the one mentioned in the prologue- Tsurugi Kyousuke, on his own hunt for food along with one of his best friends and a general at the Vampire Army. He had sensed that there's another human left in the world- and made sure he would not let the werewolves get their hands on him/her. Normally, he would cheat on the treaty even though it specifically says not to, however, once he found out that one of the werewolves 'accidentally' crossed the borders, werewolves and vampires that have known it (which includes him) had been doing the same thing.

Aoi, once she sensed the the werewolf packed has left once they sensed another presence, stood up from the bushes, breathing deeply and wounds still bleeding. She struggled to keep her balance up, her cloak... her brown cloak was now ripped, revealing her feet and the hoodie still intact but ripped as well.

Aoi had thought that the werewolf pack she encountered had left. But she was wrong...

Way wrong...

Once she stood up and leaned on a tree, two werewolves- fully transformed- one is a blue-furred she-wolf while the other was a purple-furred male wolf, the purple one jumped to her front while the she-wolf growled at her back. Both thinking that she was going to be their last and most special everlasting human snack there is.

She closed her eyes, thinking that she had lost her will to live and the chance to survive for her Human Kind. When the whole world seemed to stop for a while for her, a vampire- dressed as a knight, unstealthed his sword, and slashed the purple-furred male wolf. The white-grey-furred wolf who was still hiding from behind the trees and bushes, jumped with a growl to the vampire who wounded his precious comrade.

The white-grey-furred wolf howled in pain as the knight-dressed vampire slashed his back, causing it to scar a slash mark that would remain for the rest of his life. Usually, to all werewolf wounds, it would heal externally, but when the material used is silver, oh, they're in for one heck of a troubling wound.

The knight-dressed vampire's friend, who had no cloak own but had blue eyes and swirly brown hair- as if it was caught in a tornado or somethin'- punched the purple-furred male-wolf and kicked the blue-furred she-wolf.

Aoi didn't know when the fight had lasted, but it was crucial and long. She looked at the traumatizing sight before her and fainted. She felt like her world was going to end now that the vampires are the gonna be the one who's gonna use her blood for strength. She just wanted this to get over with. When her unconsciousness lasted for hours, she suddenly felt herself being lifted in someone's arms, she opened her eyes and saw a pale, golden-eyed, dark blue haired face.

She know it's a vampire. But why is his arms warm? It's supposed to be cold, as told by her elders. But when she felt his arms, it felt warm, and the temperature went to her cheeks, causing them to turn red.

"Hey..." the golden-eyed vampire said, "You alright?"

Aoi managed to nod slightly but was still weak from her encounter with the werewolves.

"Hey, Tsurugi! Is she fine?" the brunet beside the golden-eyed vampire asked.

"Yeah Matsukaze. She's fine. But..." Tsurugi bit his lip. Matsukaze had a mischievious glint in his eyes.

"So... why did you save her?"

"Well..."

Aoi didn't get to hear his answer. and fell unconscious in his arms weakly as he began to move a bit slower due to the heavier she's becoming.

She blackened out.


	3. A Vampire Princess Named Kinako

**Chapter 2: A Vampire Princess Named Kinako**

Aoi's eyes fluttered open once she heard the sound of crashing and 'people' yelling.

She rose her head up to find herself on a bed with purple and silver satin sheets; blue pillows and a black mattress. She looked around but only to find that her vision is still blurry. Her head was spinning from the events when she was last conscious. She felt cold. There was only one candle lit and it was by the door.

But her hearing was soon cleared, but she felt like she was beginning to go deaf when she heard 'people' yelling.

"Oi! Matsukaze! Shut up! You'll wake up the girl!"

"Ah come on! Kinako-nii-chan! It was an accident!"

"No! Run back to wherever you came from! I will tend to her!"

"Why you?!"

"Because I'm a girl. She's a girl. And you're a boy!"

Aoi can guess the boy slouched in defeat. "Phooey..." Another sound was heard, then a gasp.

"The Prince! Those filthy dogs have crossed the line! Poisoning our Prince!"

"To the AC- ehr... I mean ER!" Running footsteps were heard. Aoi could hear some slapping and grumbling.

The door knocked, and what- or who came in was a short pale girl, with long silky brown hair kept together in a yellow hairband and brown eyes. Her sharp teeth were tainted black, and she was carrying a bowl filled with liquid and a hot towel. She was wearing a long thin golden yellow-white dress.

"How are you?" the brunette asked.

"H-huh? Wh-who are you? Wh-where am I?" Aoi asked, panicking. She wasn't familiar with this place but by judging the sharp fangs the brunette has, the blunette must guess she must be vampire.

"Oh gomendasai Human Kind Girl! My name is Nanobana Kinako!" the brunette childishly grinned cheekily. Aoi beamed. "And I'm a Vampire Princess!"

Aoi paled. "A v-vamp-p-p-pire?!" She started shaking. Kinako could feel it. "I'm not here to suck your blood and all... I'm just here to nurture you back to health!"

Aoi froze, she couldn't help but feel grateful yet afraid of this little brown-haired childish vampire princess. She didn't see or notice any signs of violence. Except for the blood covered wound near her abdomen. The blanket on top of her was stained with her red blood. She was afraid that Kinako might freak out and attack her for her blood but no... all she did was cover it up with the hot towel.

"T-th-thank y-you! M-my name is S-so-sorano Aoi." Aoi manage to shutter out. _Dammit. Why the heck did I just say my last name?!_

_Hmmm... a human... Sorano Aoi huh? _Kinako thought, _Wait a minute... WHAT?! S-sorano?!_

"W-what's wrong Kinako-san?" Aoi sat up, Kinako looked at her, examining her features.

_Just as I suspected... blue hair, blue eyes, fairly human skin... she's got to be! _Kinako yelled to herself in her head.

The door burst open, and what came in is a boy, the boy with the swirly brown hair and blue eyes. _It's that Matsukaze guy! _Aoi's eye widened.

"Konichiwa!" 'Matsukaze' raised his hands up in the air and yelled. "I'm Matsukaze Tenma! Nice to meet you! I'm the First In Command High General of the Vampire Army! And Prince Kyousuke's BFF!"

Kinako had a vain pop onto her head as her eye twitched, "Matsukaze! What did I just tell you! You're disgusting!"

"Eh?" Tenma looked at Aoi, she was... well... bare naked inside the satin sheets.

"Gah! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" Tenma covered his eye when he blushed. He turned around, ran out of the door but not before slamming it close.

Aoi rose an eyebrow, she wondered what he was talking about. Her blurry vision had cleared.

She looked under the satin sheets and blushed. She noticed herself being bare naked. _I'm naked! And no wonder it was cold... _Aoi mentally slapped herself. How could she not notice or feel that?!

Kinako glared at the direction where Matsukaze Tenma had ran off to. But brightened up and smiled at the blunette.

Aoi quicklu tried to cover herself up using the blanket, but when she shifted, the hot towel began to hurt. "Oww..." She groaned in pain, with baby tears in her eyes.

Kinako's eyes filled with worry and concern for Aoi but a little bit of irritation for Tenma. She pressed the towel a bit deeper into her wounds, "Owwww..." Aoi closed her eyes, still filled with baby tears as the pain gets more and more painful and hotter. Aoi kept on groaning. Kinako kept on pressing deeper and deeper until...

Yellow aura surrounds the hot towel, the pain keeps on worsening until Aoi had too much pain and screamed out loud. "AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Sssshhhhh..." Kinako pressed her index finger to Aoi's yelling lips.

Aoi ceased her scream, the pain is gone! She lifted the blanket up to see the wound gone, it had completely healed!

"A-a-arigatou Kinako-san!" Aoi smiled.

"Don't mention it! And call me Kina-chan!" Kinako's eyes filled with mischief as a thought came into her mind, _Or maybe Kina-nii-chan!_

"How'd you do it?" Aoi asked. "I thought there wasn't any magic left in the world anymore?"

Kinako froze, she mentally slapped herself. She should've done The Forbidden when Aoi was asleep!


	4. A Dress For The Human

**Chapter 3: A Dress For The Human**

"Seriously Kinako-chan... how did you do it?" Aoi eagerly asked. She leaned forward to Kinako, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Aoi clung onto the silver sheets in an attempt to cover herself up.

Kinako was silent. Aoi bit her lower lip as she saw her silent grim face. She waved her hands in front of her, "I-it's okay! Y-you d-d-don't h-have t-to t-t-t-tell me!"

Kinako opened her mouth and began. "Magic. It's magic, Sorano Aoi. Healing Good Magic."

"But... why didn't you tell me before?" Aoi genuinely asked.

"W-well... using it is forbidden to the Vampire Race... however... I can only use it... in secret..." Kinako shuttered, "I-I could l-lose s-s-something v-very important to me! Like my spell book! So p-p-please d-d-don't tell anyone! Especially my older brother!" Kinako said, tightly clutching the blunette hands. "Please..."

Aoi nodded, "O-okay... but... can you let my hands go now please?"

"Oh! Ah. Gomendasai!" Kinako bowed lightly.

"I-it's a-alright..." Aoi turned her gaze to the dark figure, it was the navy-haired golden-eyed boy that saved her!

She was lost in thought and spaced out to notice Kinako's hand waving in front of her face. Kinako followed her gaze to turn to the tall vampire prince.

"No need. I already know." He crossed his arms and waved his right index finger back and forth, gesturing her to come to him. He stepped in the room and more candles were lit, as if he is surrounded by magic.

She could see his pale complextion skin, his mesmerizing golden eyes, his navy blue hair set upwards... it took her breath away. She knew he was Kinako's older brother, a vampire prince and her savior. But what scared her was his irritated and angry expression. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was formed into a thin straight line.

Aoi blushed and covered herself after realizing what was going on. She could vaguely see a tint of red blush onto the boy's cheeks. Kinako frowned, sighed, mumbled something and jumped out of the bed. She ran out of the door to the navy blue haired boy's direction.

The two left, but after almost immediately, a pale girl with purple eyes and brown-greyish hair braided into two pigtails entered. She was wearing to what looked like a red dress with golden designs.

She smiled at Aoi. Aoi noticed that she was carrying a blue-white long princess-like dress with a dark blue sash-like belt as well as undergarments. Aoi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hello there... my name is Yamana Akane. A Vampire Princess." Akane fixed her eyes onto Aoi, "Your name is... Sorano Aoi..." Akane paused as if she was mentally gasping. _Sorano?!_

"Yes, yes, yes... I know everything about my family..." Aoi grimly smiled. Akane smiled back in response and handed the clothing that she was carrying onto the blunette's lap.

Aoi just looked at it at confusion.

"I- We know everything... but don't worry... we're here to take care of you now..." Akane stared at her. "Those are for you... it was made by myself." Akane had a slightly smug grin onto her face.

"A-a-a-arigatou Akane-san-"

"Call me Akane-chan." Akane waved a finger.

"Now, go put those on. When you're finished, come out, I'll be showing you around." Akane heard a crash. _Damn those two! Kirino and Shindou should've handled those two but nooo! _Her eye twitched as another crash is heard. _Kariya..._

She sighed. Aoi kept on flinching crash after crash.

"Looks like the castle's been attacked... again. Better get Hakuryuu-onii-san, Taiyou-onii-san, Shindou-onii-san, Hyouga-onii-san and Midori-nii-san..." Akane stood up. "Wait here." She raised her hand in front of Aoi. "I'll be back." Akane ran towards the door and locked it from the inside before going out.

After Aoi had put on the undergarments and the dress, she laid down onto the bed, her bare foot was still aching. She looked around the room, examing the contents of the not-so-big room. The fabric materials were filled with slash marks and blood, Aoi can guess this was the room of one of the now deceased Vampire Princesses.

She tried to ignore the crashes, the screams, the yells, the growling etc. by reading the books at the bookshelf. Aoi jumped and took a step back once she heard a growl and a bang at the door, only to hear a slash and a thud sound moments later.

Aoi gasped and tried to focus on the book she was reading. Her heart went on beating faster and faster. The more time passed the faster her heart had beated. It went on and on for a couple of hours. She soon heard whimpering and growling. But it all died down.

Aoi unlocked the door to see a blood-covered Akane. She was horrified to see her wounds- bruises, scars and burn marks on her arms, neck, legs, face... everywhere!

"Akane-chan!" Aoi grabbed the towel from Kinako and ran forward to tend the injured red-dressed vampire princess.

"I-it's a-alright A-aoi, this h-happens more than twice a-a-a w-week!" Akane managed to smile. "H-how a-are y-you? I bet y-you're traumatized a-a-fter the l-l-last c-c-couple of h-hours, h-h-huh?"

Aoi had pressed the towel on each wound, they all began to heal. Akane didn't seem surprised but instead, let out a weak chuckle.

"Guess Kinako-nii-chan's been practicing." Akane stared at her wounds, she felt all better now.

"So you knew too huh?" the deep mesmerizing voice rang into Aoi's ears again. Aoi was filled with joy and her heart started beating fast while Akane's eyes widened, as if she didn't want to turn around. But she did.

"Kyousuke-onii-san... I- she- we-" Akane stared at the navy-blue-haired prince. She did her best to explain but alas, she had no avail.

_So his name is Kyousuke? _Aoi blushed as she continued to eye the prince, unbeknowst to him.

"I know... but the only question remaining is... what should I do with Kinako? She did The Forbidden."

"No punishment is needed." a deep dark voice said from behind them. "Kinako will need her powers and spells for the war, her magic will be a powerful asset to the vampires."

"Yes. Father." Akane and Kyousuke said in unison, deadpanned.

_So he's the Vampire Lord? _Aoi felt her heart stopping, the Vampire Lord- the leader of the Vampire Race was right in front of her.

"Oh ho! And who is this?" The Vampire Lord revealed himself (well... not really...). Aoi gasped. His face couldn't be seen, it was covered by a really dark cloak as well as covering the rest of his body. His body is thin and pure black yet sharp at the same time. The only thing seen is his fangs and dark red and green eyes.

"She's Sorano Aoi. The last Human." Akane responded.

"Sorano? Hohoho!" Aoi could feel him smirk.

"She would be a valuable princess to you Kyousuke..." The Vampire Lord smirked.

"WHAT?!" The three (Akane, Aoi and Kyousuke) shouted in unison, but Kyousuke was the loudest.


End file.
